


With Curie

by NalaNox



Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Curie waits for Nora to return home, monitoring the time. Nora arrives and give Curie a nice welcome home gift.
Relationships: Curie/Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	With Curie

Curie sat looking at the clock on the wall, she was conducting an experiment around human behaviour, the mean times that humans go into their sleep cycle. She remembered the scientists she worked with in the vault had a very strict routine. Their set schedule was rarely breached, maybe one night where they were close to something important, then Curie would worry about their health and pestered them until they resigned themselves to their quarters. 

She sighed at the memories, felt like another life ago. She flexed her fingers it was a strange feeling, the complex algorithms that played in background that gave her her own complex thoughts and feelings, along with the complex movement of the body itself. If she focused too hard on it she could feel the amount of power that goes towards those… thoughts. 

“Curie,” a soft voice caressed her hearing mechanism.

Curie blinked away from her thought processes and looked up at the clock and then towards the voice that called out to her. 

“Oh, Nora,” Curie’s voice seemed to carry through the room, “I was caught up in my own thoughts,” she laughed awkwardly. 

Nora smiled softly and kissed Curie on the cheek with a gentle touch. Curie had seemed to flush and smiled at her wastelander. It was a new thing for Curie to experience such strong emotions for an individual, with the scientists she cared for them but not ever to the extent that she loved Nora. She knew of the concepts around love and how others had expressed those intense feelings. But to actually feel them was incredible and scary. 

Curie stood and greeted her girlfriend, their lips caressed each other in greeting, and Curie felt that familiar but also unfamiliar feeling in her gut. It was arousal, which she quickly learnt when Nora explored every edge of her body. Memories flooded in about the light touches and wet kisses that would be placed from her forehead to her toes and made her artificial blood rise to the surface of her skin. 

Nora chuckled at the beautiful woman in front of her, she came close to Curie’s ear and whispered, “thinking about me?” 

Curie groaned, since she found her taste for arousal, and the things that came after it, it was hard to hold any noise back. Nora revelled in it, she loved how honest Curie was and easy it was to turn her on. She loved the gorgeous groans, and the way Curie melted at any mention of their “extra-curricular” activities. 

Nora held onto Curie’s hand and led her towards her house. Curie shyly followed Nora. 

Once Curie had shut the door behind them, Nora pushed her against the door and brought her chapped lips against Curie’s lips. Curie moaned, feeling a warmth pool at her sensitive core. 

Nora grasped onto her waist, digging her fingers into her soft flesh. Curie could barely think as she felt Nora on her, she widened her legs and Nora placed a thigh between them. Automatically, Curie began to grind against her. 

Nora kissed along her neck, then along her jaw line, and finally upon her lips. Nora parted her lips ever so slightly, an invitation to Curie’s tongue. Curie understanding immediately opened her mouth and their tongues met in the middle. Neither vying for dominance but teasing and adding to each others pleasure.

Curie raised her hands up beneath Nora’s top and reached for her small breasts, her nipples hard and Curie lightly twisted them and palmed her breasts as their tongue mingled and Nora’s thigh pushed harder against her. Curie moaned into Nora’s mouth. 

She pulled off Nora’s top, and they parted to remove each of their tops, they feverishly clashed together once again. Feeling skin on skin, their hands unable to leave their bodies, Curie’s perfectly sculpted breasts much larger than Nora’s althetic, petite form. Curie always fussed about her small form, seemingly undernourished. She could feel the ribs beneath her skin, the bumps of her spine along her back. 

Curie filed the thought for a future conversation, but wished to concentrate on the pleasure of her partner and of her own. 

Nora played with Curie’s nipples, tugging them lightly and squeezing them, her mouth moved to Curie’s neck and then her collar bone, then leaning to her breasts. Curie could barely contain her moans and ground harder against Nora’s thigh. 

“Please,” Curie whimpered. 

Nora look up and pulled off her breast with a pop, and pulled away. Her mouth moved down further, along her stomach, leaving wet marks that felt cold as the air hit it, and her fingers played with Curie’s pant line. Curie groaned, and bucked her hips towards Nora. 

Nora effortlessly pulled Curie’s pants off her hips allowing them to drop naturally to her feet. Her mouth was once again on Curie, her tongue caressing a line from her hip to her thigh, a breath that teased her pretty cunt. She always loved they way she could cum so easily on her fingers, the flexing of her muscles clamping onto Nora’s fingers. It was tempting to make her cum right as the thought crossed her mind. But her pretty clit, red and swollen, looked like it needed some attention. 

Nora fell to her knees, and looked up at Curie, her reddened face, desperate sighs left her parted mouth, her eyes focused on Nora and her slight actions. Nora brushed her tongue along her slit, with the slightest of touches. Tasting her incredibly wet lips. Curie gasped and moaned. Nora smiled against her, allowing her tongue to gently explore the creases between, the addicting taste of Curie, so pleasant and so her. Nora felt greedy, allowing herself to indulge in the taste of Curie, all the while Curie moaned and bucked her hips towards Nora’s face.

Curie’s hands fell into Nora’s hair, and pushed her head against her. Curie could feel herself get closer and Nora could taste her more and more. 

“N-Nora,” she said. 

Nora smiled and fervently sucked on Curie’s clit, making her reach her orgasm. 

Curie cried out, louder than she could control. Pushing Nora’s face deeper into her, her nose pressed against her. 

Curie’s grip loosened and Nora moved from Curie’s cunt, and licked her lips, the aftertaste of her cum was delicious. 

Curie began to drop from her position and Nora caught her just in time, “what a wonderful present you gave me,” she chuckled. 

Nora picked Curie up and placed her on the bed. 

“I-I need…” Curie began to twist her body towards Nora lazily. 

Nora laid next to her and stopped her from moving, Curie’s body limp from her orgasm. 

“You can make it up to me another time,” Nora spoke softly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Curie sighed and felt her eyes fall shut, before long she was asleep. 

Nora looked down at Curie lovingly, though the wet patch on her crotch was uncomfortable she gained all the pleasure she needed from making Curie cum so hard she can’t walk. It brought a sense of self pride to Nora. 

Next time, Nora planned on face fucking Curie, it made Nora groan just the thought.

“Next time,” she whispered to herself.


End file.
